Rain
by BreathlessTao
Summary: Just a short one-shot, inspired by the non-ending rain here lately, and some rain-themed songs.


I've no idea where this came from… but thanks to **MikoGoddess** as always for betaing, and hope you like it. She said she did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wish I could talk to him like … like I always should have: with love, with passion, with commitment. Hell, I know I've loved him ever since we first met, it was _sparkles_ all around us, sort of when two opposing forces of equal magnitude meet … and I remember mentally collapsing, and falling on my knees, and staring at the floor, for I couldn't stand the lightning bolts of your storm-cloud eyes. You never noticed; I've done my best to conceal it through all the years. But I can't stand it anymore, there's no more empty space in my trunk to lock things in. And … even if there was, I wouldn't want to. I'm sick of the concealment charms; I'm tired of pretending only to hide my feelings and thoughts. So many sleepless nights, rivers of tears that no one ever sees … I only wish for the rain to wash it all away. Wash away the past, hell, the present too – I want a new start for us. I want to be able to hold you in my arms, to walk hand in hand and barefoot on the grass under the open sky, to sit cuddled up to each other at the lake … to wake up next to you for the first rays of the morning sun._

_Sigh … and as I try to hold on to everything, as if for my life … well, for my life, really … the images seem to fade away, the trickling water carrying them, till they lose even their colors. I can't go on like this. At times I just lose all hope, so cold and piercing your stares are. I swear, like you were saying "You couldn't make it work." … But couldn't I, really? I've been through so much … you know that as well as I do. _Couldn't I? Really?_ I don't know. But I want to do all my best to try. It would be worth as much. _You_ are worth as much._

_And there you go, just passing by me without even looking my way … oh, but your strong scent of musk does reach me. _Again._ It comes as an explosion … and invades me. My every sense, all my pores, so that my only thought is you. No others around us, the world doesn't exist either, only you and me. …_

---

_What the hell… Why am I thinking of him again? Sure, we just had a quidditch match, but I'm soaked to the skin and cold and damn exhausted. The only things I want are a hot shower … with him … and to go to the dorm and just sleep … with him … ARGH! No. Nonono. It's not like I'd want him to pin me to the wall and crush his lips to mine … for fucks sake! Where do these blasted images come from?! He's Harry-bloody-Potter, I wouldn't want him even if I happened to be gay! Damn this foul weather, it must've affected my mind. And damn the locker rooms too, I mean, couldn't people just hurry up?! I don't want to spend all the afternoon here … this close to him … where I can see that smile of his any minute. That smile that's just full of genuine happiness … for his friends, for some small success or other … never for me. … Geez. I should just get on with my shower and get the hell outta here. But I can't well shower with a hard-on! Not with all these idiots around, for sure. … Draco Malfoy, pull yourself together already and stop being such a hormonal adolescent!_

_… Right. Shower. Concentrate Draco. … Damn, this is frustrating. Annoying, even. How did I come to this? Thinking of _Potter_, of all the people, _and_ being all horny. I wonder what he does about this specific problem, I'm sure he has a solution for this too, just like for everything else. So_ perfect._ … Bet even his skin is absolutely perfect. … Yeah, that should definitely be checked. … Does he taste as sweet as he smells, too?_

_Sigh. I better finish this and leave ASAP. At least I can pretend I'm asleep instead of zoning out and all with people around me. If only this stupid rain would stop! … Alright, I'm gone. … Wait … there he is … staring at me. Okay, I know my attire isn't actually the best and my hair looks like I've just … been shagged … by him … I mean … what is he staring at anyway?! Like he hasn't seen someone too annoyed to bother about his appearance! … Whatever. I don't care. Why should I care about Harry-saint-Potter?_

---

It only took a few seconds for Harry to decide on dashing after Draco, all rational thoughts wiped from his mind. He grabbed the arm of the other teen when he finally caught up with him, spinning him around. Draco raised an eyebrow, but had no time to say anything: he found his lips sealed shut by Harry's. The grey eyes widened, and stayed that way when a moment later a pair of intense emerald ones was gazing into them.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Potter?!" he asked, trying to sound annoyed, but failing rather miserably. "_I be damned if he isn't more beautiful without his glasses…_"

"Draco, I…" Harry started, his voice barely a whisper, and trembling. "I … I want a new start for us. I know it seems unreal and crazy … but I just don't care, ok? I've been through so much shit, and if there's one thing I know it's that I need you. I don't care about what anyone's going to say … that is … anyone but you. I'm only asking for a chance, if it doesn't work out … I'll live with it, I promise."

For a brief moment, he found himself targeted by those lightning bolts again, through narrowed eyes this time, but then it was lips on lips again, the blonde kissing him hungrily, nibbling his lower lip and licking it too, his tongue seeking entrance. Harry's mind was spinning, he didn't expect such great fervor, but who was he to argue? He opened his mouth, and as their tongues began their battle, they found themselves on the ground, rolling over one another. Neither cared about the storm, the cold, the mud – in fact, the only thing they felt was heat.

After a mere few minutes – it seemed like hours to both of them however – Draco ended up on top of Harry and broke the kiss, panting, breathless.

"I can … take that as a yes?" Harry asked, whispering again, just as short of air as Draco. He looked into those grey orbs, tracing the jaw line with a finger, water drops falling on his face from the blonde locks.

"About bloody time you asked, you moron!" Draco answered, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
